herotvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.Face's Perfect Woman
Dr Pardis arrived at the house to let everyone know that Cirkus has escaped. He is taking this seriously as circus was the first prisoner to ever escape. He was impaled when a wall near him was destroyed during the battle in the prison. He then cut off his own face and slipped out after being placed in a body bag. This wasn’t discovered for some time after. Cirkus has been at large for 12-24 hours and has been hard to find due to his gang taking great efforts to lay low. The party then split. Crimson Devil went to TAROT to investigate both the death of Norbert Friel and the alien race fought at the prison, the others went to investigate an architect recently removed from a job due to unauthorised changes in a building design. At TAROT Agent Cooper revealed that very little is known about this race other than the fact that they have highly advanced technology and are called the Angelisis. There are no known means of capturing them currently. After making the connection that Ben Cooper was the older brother of Link Cooper he was directed down to Agent Saffron Summers to discuss Norbert Friel. Mr Friel didn’t show up for work and was found dead with all of his blood vessels ruptured. Mr Friel was under investigation for corruption by TAROT. Mr Friel was involved with the informants of TAROT (administrative duties such as the processing of reports, etc) and was feared to have been bought out by the Syndicates. This was suspected due to inconsistent information within his reports. Around the time of his death a high pitched female scream was heard. This scream could have been one of Friel’s “companions” as he was known to avail of escort services. Ampage, Vogue, Kinesis and DBB searched the house of the architect, . Plans were found for a secret temple within the construction project located in X. The architect was also found hiding in his closet, drunk. The druid captured at the prison was the one who approached him regarding the plans. The druid is on suicide watch after attempting to kill herself, this was stopped by Dr. Pardis and it was suggested that Nocturne “interview” her as soon as possible. The architect is now in police custody. The group then inspected the scene of the La Cirque robbery in the Plaza. After scanning the security tapes for a number of hours no leads are found. They then head to the police station where Kinesis assists in the analysis of the drug Sanguine. After this analyse and investigation it appears that the drug is related to an organisation known as The Patchwork Clinic (TPC). Vogue disguised herself as a homeless girl and when around the Lows investigating the abduction of homeless people by TPC. While this occurred Crimson Devil attempted to find any patterns for the abduction of these people. Vogue stumbled upon TPC mid-abduction; she was hit with sedative darts but was not taken. The team gave chase and Crimson Devil was informed to try to intercept them. The heroes had to abandon the chase once the woman abducted was threatened to be injected with bleach, this was not before a tracker was secured on the van. The van was found in an abandoned junkyard. The van and surrounding area was then searched. Unable to find where TPC had taken the woman they searched the van. The van contained a flier leading them to a free clinic within the Lows. Vogue took the form of a homeless girl and attended the clinic so as to inspect it. A sample of her blood was analysed and she left the clinic. Crimson Devil then interviewed the doctor in charge of the clinic. While this occurred people in porcelain masks assaulted the heroes outside the clinic. Vogue was taken along with a hostage. They were tracked to the docks. The hostage was found in a car with a mask over their face and a note in their hands. Ampage removed the mask only to have the car explode. A man named Facade then appeared and operated on Ampage, stopping him from bleeding out. Facade then left the heroes to deal with Mr Face on his boat after explaining that he doesn't like Mr Face. While this was happening Vogue was being told by Mr Face that she was to be his perfect wife, to buy time she began to change into what Mr Face described to be his perfect woman. The heroes assaulted the ship and found that Black Swan had disguised himself as one of Mr Face’s goons to get on the boat. Vogue and Black Swan fought with Mr Face while the heroes were dealing with his goons. Mr Face escaped on a submarine and the goons were rounded up. Three bodies were found below deck as well as a huge supply of Sanguine. The bodies and goons were transported back to shore and the boat was blown up by explosives Black Swan had placed. The heroes then went out to celebrate. Gia and her friends were also there after a photo shoot. Ampage, Vogue, DBB and Kinesis all danced with the dancers there. DBB was also slipped a card for the X Club after mentioning she was a repurposed sex bot. Kinesis also had his first conversation with Cameron Ashton. Meanwhile Crimson Devil arrived late to the club. He was not wearing his mask for a change. After wandering around he started talking to Gia. After attempting to introduce her to yet another man he finally told her that he was not in fact gay. He later confesses to her that he does in fact like her. She is oblivious to this but after receiving a nudge from behind by an unknown figure he kisses Gia. Gia responds by slapping him saying that “he does not kiss like a gay man” (don’t ask me how she knows that......). The heroes are disturbed on their night out by the sounds of a scream. Following it to the source they find a female officer Detective Marva Grueler dead in a car. A veteran cop of the vice division, she seems to have suffered a fate similar to Norbert Friel as all of her blood vessels seem ruptured. A man is at the scene that identifies himself as Agent Crier. This is the only information he gives although he seems to be aware of Crimson Devil’s rank in the army. After attempting to leave the scene he is stopped momentarily by DBB who is then struck through the window of an apartment complex. Detective Rains is informed of this death and tells the heroes to talk to her precinct or her partner Jeramy Mc Avil for more information.